Love stories
by Anupama Mishra
Summary: Contains love story of Cid character each chapter have no link with previous one...Fourth chapter links by Vivesha at my freind Khushi Mehta request others may enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Oh guys I am once more here with new Dareya story vaise yeh kehne ki zaroorat nahii hain meri saari stories Dareya mein hi hain par main kya karoon main kissi aur ko story mein imagine hi nahii kar paati hoon…..**

**A new story may be jo log mujhse pichli story se gussa the ab naa ho…This time no song really have no time for it sorry...**

**Agar kuch bhi cheez kissi ko pasand naa aaye to sorry…..**

**Now go through the story… **

A house full of flowers at floor…..A person carries her wife to his room he has hold her wife as bridal style….

Shreya:Daya please ab niche bhi utaaro mujhe darr lag raha hain…

Daya:Arre darr kyun lag raha hain apne Pati ke baahon mein ho bilkul save and secure…..

Shreya:Daya phir bhi ab niche utaaro please…..

Daya puts her in a bed….And sits beside…He holds her hand and kisses on it…..

Shreya:Daya kya ab bhi tum mujhse pyaar karte ho?

Daya:Aisa kyun pooch rahii ho haan ab to mere mann mein tumhare liye pyaar aur badh gaya hain….

Shreya:Daya sirf mera mann rakhne ke liye to nahii keh rahe ho means I can understand ki tumhari feelings change ho sakti hain and mujhe problem nahii hain…I know tumhare bhi kuch armaan honge jinhe shayad main ab poora na kar sakoon…..

Daya:Mere jo armaan hain tumne sab ko poora kiya hain Shreya aur ab mere paas aisa koi armaan nahii hain jinme tum naa ho…Aur Shreya jo bhi hua uske kaaran tum agar yeh sochti ho ki mera pyaar tumhaare liye kam ho jaayega to yeh bilkul galat hain Shreya…..Main marr sakta hoon lekin tumhe nahii bhool sakta…..

Shreya kisses at his cheek….And puts her hand on his head…..

Shreya:Thank you Daya main bahut khush hoon….

Daya:Main bhi…

Shreya:Vaise arrangements bahut ache the…..

Daya:Arre ache kyun nahii honge meri sweet wife ke liye hi the na…

Shreya:Thank you so much…..

Daya:Acha tum abhi rest karo…..Hum baad mein baat karenge…..

Daya makes her sleep and moves out of his room…He brokes down totally sits in floor and starts crying…

Daya POV:Sab meri wajah se Shreya aaj tumhaari jo bhi haalat hain meri wajah se main kya karoon Shreya ab to main kuch kar bhi nahii sakta…

Suddenly door bell rang Daya opens the door…It was Abhirika with Adi…

Abhijeet:Ab kaisi hain Shreya?

Taarika:Rest to kar rahii hain na vaise bhi kissi ki sunti nahii hain….

Daya:Nahii abhi to maine sulaa diya hain lekin …A tear fell from his eyes…

Little Adi comes and wipes it….

Adi:Chachu aap smile karo maine god se pray kiya hain ki vo Chachi ko jald hi theek kar denge…..

Daya just hugs him tightly…Abhijeet kisses Adi and seperates Them….

Abhijeet:Adi aap jaao Tv dekho….

ADi:Kyun Papa main rahoonga to Chachu happy ho jaayenge…

Abhijeet:Beta abhi aap jaao….

Adi went….

Taarika:Daya agar tum aise dukhi rahoge to Shreya ka kya hoga she needs you at this moment and sab kuch samay ke saath theek ho jaayega….

Abhijeet:Haan Daya main hoon na tere saath ab tu ro mat bas Shreya ke saath reh har waqt sab theek ho jaayega…

Daya:Haan main Shreya ko kamzor nahii parne doonga…Aap chinta mat kijiye….

Abhijeet and Taarika went to their house….

Suddenly Daya hears cracking sound from his room he runs towards his room…..He saw Shreya trying to take a glass and one of them comes to floor she starts crying….Daya rushes to her…..He wipes her tears and hugs her tightly….

Daya:Shreya shaant ho jaao main hoon na main saaf kar doonga aur tum ro kyun rahii ho haan maine bhi to kitni baar glasses tode hain na aisa to ho jaata hain…

Shreya:Daya kya main ab kabhi pehle jaise nahii ho paaungi kya main hamesha aisi hi rahoongi….

Daya:Shreya aisa nahii hain tum theek ho jaaogi Doctor ne kahaa hain na ki thora time lagega par sab theek ho jaayega,…..

Shreya:Daya main aise nahii reh sakti main wheelchair mein nahii rehna chaahti mujhe phir se pehle jaise idhar udhar ghumna hain tumhe tang karna hain main aise nahii…Please Daya kuch bhi karke mujhe pehle jaisa banna do….

She hugs him tightly…

Daya:Shreya tum phir se pehle jaisi ho jaaogi I promise main tumhe pehle jaisa karoonga main hoon na…Mujh pe vishwas hain na tumhe…

Shreya:Haan Daya mujhe aap pe khud se zyada bharosa hain….

Daya kisses at her forehead and moves to other room….

**FLASHBACK STARTS…**

About 1 month earlier….

At morning…

Shreya:Daya agar aaj aapne uthne mein naatak kiya na to mujhe jabran aap par paani daalna padega ab uth jaaiye yaar…..

Daya is not listening to her he tighten his blanket and sleeps once more….

Shreya:Daya aap sunn rahe hain….

Daya:Haan sunn raha hoon….

Shreya:daya uthiye aap na agar kissi din aapko mere liye mere saare kaam karne pare to aapko pata chalega kitna gussa aata hain …

She starts taking his blanket but he holds her hand and pull her to bed and kisses at her neck….He is passionately kissing her she tries to remove herself but it is impossible for her….Shreya jerks him…

Shreya:Daya mujhe bhi apni tarah aalsi samjha hain kya sau(100) kaam hote hain mujhe aapna bas sote hi rehte hain koi kaam vaam to hain nahii…Das minute mein niche aaiye main jaa rahii hoon…..Nahii to aaj khaana nahii milega….

Daya wakes up and starts doing his work….He is still at half sleep…..Shreya knocks Washroom Door…

Shreya:Daya kitna time lagaoge khaana ready hain jaldi aao….

Daya comes to dining table….Shreya gives her food…..

Shreya:Ab khaao isse….

Daya sees to her and smiles than kisses at her hand…

Daya:Shreya tum kitna acha khaana banaati ho yaar aaj apne haath se khilaa do…..

Shreya:What?Daya aap bache hain kya please Daya khud khaaiye mujhe bureau bhi jaana hain itna kaam hain aur aap hain ki….

Daya pulls her chair towards his….

Daya:Khilaana to padega nahii to main aaj khaana nahii khaaunga….

Shreya:Daya….

She knows she has no option hence starts feeding him…..

Shreyal;Daya kissi din aapko mujhe khilaana padhega to kya aap busy schedule se time nikaal paayenge I know aisa nahii hoga mujhse to zidd kar lete hain….

Daya:Kyun nahii zaroor lekin mujhe pata hain meri wife ke rehte mujhe koi bhi kaam karne ki zaroorat nahii hain vo saara kaam kar leti hain vo bhi perfect tarike se…..

Shreya holds her hand…

Shreya:Daya baat ko samjha karo hamesha main nahii hoongi you have to manage at that time please thora independent bano kahin kabhi mujhe kuch ho gaya to….

Daya puts his lips on her….And starts kissing her,…Shreya jerks him…..

Shreya:Daya main serious baat kar rahii hoon aur tum ho ki tumhe kuch samjhana hi bekaar hain….

Daya comes and hugs her from behind….

Daya:To mat samjhao kaun keh raha hain….

**FLASHBACK ENDS…..**

Daya POV:Shreya tum hamesha samjhati to mujhe samajh nahii aata tha mujhe nahii pata tha ki samay ek din mujhe iss modh pe laa dega ab main kya karoon tum jab aayi to main itna Dependent ho gaya ki ab main phir se…

He comes to her room….She is sleeping Daya kisses at her head….She gets up…

Daya:Chaliye madam khaana ready hain bhook nahii lagi…

Shreya:Chal hi to nahii sakti Daya aaj sirf meri wajah se tumhe khaana banana padha…

Daya kisses at her head…..

Daya:To madam jaldi se theek ho jaaiye aur apna kitchen apna ghar aur apne bache ko sambhaliye…

Shreya just hold his face,…

Shreya:Mera bacha bahut shaitan hain…Daya tum khaana yahii le aao main yahiin khaaungi…

Daya:Kyun Shreya chalo Dining table pe…..

Shreya:Daya lekin abhi wheel chair bhi nahii hain main kaise jaaungi please yahii le aao na…

Daya holds her in his arms…

Daya:Madam aapke Pati abhi zinda hain jab tak vo hain aapko wheelchair ki koi zaroorat nahii hain…..

Shreya smiles…He tooke her to Dinning table and gives her food….She is going to start but he holds her hand…

Shreya:Kya hua Daya?

Daya:Arre aaj main apni Biwi ki sevaa karoonga….He feeds her…She smiles and remember previous time….

Daya:Tum Tv dekho main sab saaf karta hoon….

Shreya:Nahii Daya main…..She tries to get up but her legs does'nt allow her….Daya's eyes has a ray of hope but all goes …..Day goes and starts cleaning Kitchen Shreya starts remembering previous time…..

**FLASHBACK STARTS…**

About 5 days before….

Shreya and Daya like all days starts coming to bureau at quails….

Daya:Shreya vaise aaj main bahut khush hoon iss khushi mein tum aaj rasgulle bana dena….

Shreya:Arre wah khush aap aur mehnat main kyun karoon aap khud kariye….

Daya:Means tum mere haath ke rasgulle khaaogi…..

Shreya:Nahii maine aisa kab kaha bhool ke bhi nahii…..

Daya:Kyun Shreya madam main bhi acha khaana banaata hoon….

Shreya:Kisne manna kiya pati dev lekin aap khaane ke saath calorie ka dhyan rakhenge please Daya main khaane ki kam cheez khaati ho lekin jo khaati hoon vo mujhe bahut pasand hote hain please main unn mein koi kammi nahii kar sakti….

Daya:Isme bhi lecture shuru kar diya tum bhi na ek bahaana chahiye bas nautanki karne ka….

Shreya:Daya please main nautanki nahii karti hoon haan…

Daya:Chalo aa gaya bureau sab se pooch te hain…..

They reach to bureau…

Daya:Yeh kya aaj itna sanata kyun hain?

Pankaj:Sir sab log crime spot mein gaye hain …..

Daya:Acha to Pankaj tum kyun nahii gaye….

Pankaj:Sir vo log ek bangle mein gaye hain sunna hain usme bhoot hain….

Shreya smiles on his antics…

Daya:Acha to tum humein vahaan ka address do hum jaate hain…

Pankaj:Haan lijiye sir aapko jaana hain to aap jaaiye lekin Shreya tum ruk jaao…..

Shreya:Kyun Pankaj mere rukne se kya hoga….

Pankaj:Shreya maine aaj tumhaari raashi mein padha hain ki aaj tumhaare saath kuch bahut buraa ho sakta hain…..

Shreya:Acha theek hain Pankaj main nahii jaati to tum meri jagah chale jaao….

Pankaj:Nahii main to mazzak kar raha tha….

Daya and Shreya left…Shreya is smilling….

Daya:Shreya aaj tumhara mangal bhaari hain phir bhi tum baahar nikal ke has rahii ho…

Shreya:Kya Daya aap bhi chodiye na ye baatein …..

They reach to crime spot…Everyone went for searching…..

Daya:Kuch mila …..

Abhijeet:Nahii boss kuch nahii milaa….Shreya tum vahaan andar store room mein jaa ke check karo dekho kahin Purvi ko help chahiye ho….

Shreya:Yes Sir…..She went to Check in store room Purvi and She is doing search…Suddenly Shreya sees that one of the box is coming to Purvi's head ….In order to save her she runs but her legs got tremble and a box opens and she falls on it…..Purvi goes there but she does'nt find her….

After case solve when Daya and team reaches to Shreya her legs are not working she has come to basement with full pressure that her feet does'nt hold it….

**FLASHBACK ENDS….**

Shreya has tears in her eyes…..Daya comes and saw the tears he goes and kiss at her tears…

Daya:Shreya ye kya tum phir ro rahii ho pata hain agar koi rone ka competition ho to tum first aaogi…Itna roti ho main hoon na Shreya…..Tum try karo mai help karoonga tumhe chalne mein….

Shreya:Nahii Daya mujhse nahii hoga tum bekaar ki zidd mat karo main nahii chal paaungi main jaanti hoon Daya mujhe bahut Dard hota hain mera paanv nahii uthta….

Daya:Ok chalo ab so to paati ho na chalo…..

He makes her sit in bed….

Daya:Ab so jaao..

Shreya:Daya mujhe neend nahii aa rahii please tum yahin baitho na….

Daya:Shreya main abhi ek call kar ke aata hoon bas do minute ok…..

Daya comes outside…..He calls Taarika…

Taarika:Haan Daya kya hua Shreya ne koshish ki…..

Daya:Nahii Taarika vo koshish hi nahii karna chahti I know agar vo try aregi to she can do it par main kya karoon kaise hum usse samjha sakte hain ki bina koshish kiye kuch nahii hoga…

Taarika:Tum bolo to main baat karoon …..

Daya:Nahii mujhe nahii lagta ki yeh sahii rahega kahin vo naa samjhe ki main apni zimedaari se bhaag rahaa hoon…

Taarika:Daya aisa nahii hain Shreya tumse pyaar karti hain vo tumhare baare mein aisa kuch kar hi nahii sakti vo to tumhare liye jaan bhi de sakti hain…One minute ek plan hain mere paas…..

Daya:Haan bolo kya hain?

Taarika:Par kahin risky naa ho jaaye

Daya:Main Shreya ko pehle jaise karne ke liye kuch bhi kar sakta hoon….

Taarika told her plan….

After a week…..It was pleasant Sunday morning…..

Daya:Shreya aaj hum kahin ghumne jaa rahe hain….

Shreya:Ye to main ek hafte sesunn rahii hoon par kahaan yeh bhi bataao na…

Daya:Sab bata doonga to faayda kya rahega surprise ka tum bhi na kitne sawaal karti ho…Tumhe pata hain sab aa rahe hain Rajat , Purvi main tum aur Abhijeet Taarika aur Adi bhi….

Shreya:Phir to bahut mazza aayega hum pichli baar ki tarah hi iss baar khoob maze karenge gaana gaayenge , Dance…

She stops and sees to her condition that she is in wheelchair so how could she dance…Daya saw her feel the pain but does'nt show it..

Daya POV:Shreya aaj yaa to tumhaari yeh bimaari rahegi yaa main dekhte hain tum kisse choose karti ho apni majboori ko yaa mujhe…

They reach to picnic place….As Dareya enters lots of balloons comes to their feet Shreya smiles seeing arrangements…..Adi runs to her and offers her one o the balloon….

Adi:Chachi balloon acha hain na…..

Shreya kisses at his forehead…..

Shreya:Acha nahii bahut acha hain aur aaj mera champ bahut smart lag rahaa new dress wow too good…

Adi:Haan aaj to main sundar lag hi rahaa hoon mumma ne diye kahaa ki aaj ek bahut special din hain….

Shrey:Special day aaj kaunsa special day hain Daya…..

Daya:Oh to tum bhool gayiii aaj ka din tum kaise bhool sakti ho…

Shreya:Daya mujhe sach mein nahii yaad hain kya hain aaj…

Taarika:Matlab tum bhool gayii Shreya…

Shreya:Haan Taarika lekin aaj hain kya?

Abhijeet:Yaad karne ki koshish karo…

Purvi:Nahii yaad aaya na…..

Rajat:Ab bas bhi kariye bechaari ko confuse kar diya hain Shreya aaj kuch nahii hain hum sab tumhaari ttang kheech rahe the…..

Everyone smiles…..Shreya also smiles but she hits Daya….

Daya:Ouch maara kyun?

Shreya:Phir se aisa mazzaak kiya to jaan se maar doongi dimaag kharaab kar diya mera…

Daya:Means tumhare paas dimaag hain…

Shreya:Daya… aap bhi na…..

Daya:Ok ok chalo chodo…

Everyone are enjoying…..They were discussing about a topic then other Daya seems to be lost in other world…Shreya in wheel chair goes to him….And puts her hand on his soulder…..

Daya:Kya hua Shreya tum yahaan kyun aayi bore ho gayii kya?

Shreya:Nahii daya main theek hoon par kya aap theek hain means kahaan khoye hain sab masti kar rahe hain aur aap aise baithe hain…..

Daya:Nahii main theek hoon Shreya…..Acha tum chalo mere saath main tumhe ek jagah dikhaana chahta hoon

Daya takes her to other side…..

Daya:Shreya tum yahaan ruko main vahaan se ek minute mein aata hoon…

Daya goes at other end Shreya is seem to lost on him…..Suddenly she observes a right side pillar of his side start coming to his head….

Shreya:Daya Daya dekho vo Pillar….

Daya does'nt hear her….There is no one around…..Shreya starts shouting but no one hears her and Pillar is start comig to his head….

Shreya with a jerk pull herself through wheelchair and runs to Daya's direction….She pulls him and both of them comes to floor Daya is at lower and Shreya at top both lost in each other eyes…..Their is tears at their eyes….

Here Abhirika and rajvi runs to their direction ….When they saw the scenario ….They got shock…With the help of Taarika and Purvi Shreya stands …She goes and hugs Daya ad starts crying….

Shreya:Daya tum theek ho kahin chot to nahii aayi….

Daya:Shreya tum theek ho you can stand Shreya you can stand….

Shreya after hearing his voice observes herself ….She is standing at floor she smiles and again hugs Daya….

Shreya:Thanks Daya thank you so much sirf aaj tumhaari wajah se…

Rajat coughs…Dareya seperates…

Abhijeet:Kya Rajat acha khaasa romance chal rahaa tha…Khaas ke sab kharaab kar diya…

Adi:Aur nahii to kya abhi Chachu ek dusre ko kiss karte aur phir meri choti behan aa jaati jaldi se…..

Dareya blushes….Shreya kisses at his forehead…

Shreya:Adi aapko yeh sab kisne sikhaaya…..

Adi:Papa ne…..

Daya:Kya pooch rahii ho Shreya aisi bakwaas abhijeet ke allava kaun sikha sakta hain…

Abhijeet:Acha baba abhi tak jo chal raha tha vo bhi mera plan…

Taarika:What do you mean Abhijeet yeh sab mera plan tha…

Rajat:Aur maine jo pillar giraaya uska kya…..

Shreya:Rajat Sir means aapne yeh kiya tha… Par yeh to bahut risky tha kya zaroorat thi agar Daya ko sach mein kuch ho jaata….

Purvi:Kaise hota tu jo hain unke saath…..

Dareya smiles,…After picnic Dareya enters to their home…As Daya is going to enter his room Shreya goes and hugs him….

Shreya:Thanks Daya meri help karne ke liye mujh pagal ko sambhalne ke liye …..

Daya:Arre tum agar mujhe sambhal sakti ho to waqt parne par main kyun nahii rishta hum dono ka hain aur isse hum dono ko sambhalna hoga tabhi to hum Jeevansaathi kehlaayenge….

Shreya:Wah Pati Dev aap to gyaan baatne lage…

Both hugs each other and goes on each other….

**So end this story tell me how was it I know bilkul bekaar hain ek idea aaya tha just likh diya phir bhi agar theek lage to review kariye mujhe meri running stories mein idea hi nahii aa rahe issliye post nahii kar rahiii hoon….**

**Thanks for reading…. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Jaisa ki maine kaha tha har chapter with a new story so here it is this time abhirika update Dareya are also there but not as much please peep into story and tell me how is it….**

**This story is at my friend request:CUTE SMILE others also enjoy it…**

Suddenly door bell rang a girl with curly hairs went to open the door…..As she opens the door she saw a rose at floor lying she goes and pick that and kisses it…..Suddenly from back side someone came….

Person:Kya kar rahii ho Taarika?

Taarika turns and saw to her dad and kept the rose at side….

Taarika:Vo Papa main to bas aise hi kyun kya hua Papa?

Taarika's father=TF

TF:Aaj tumhe larke waale dekhne aa rahe hain aur tum ho ki aise hi idhar udhar ghoom rahii ho chalo room mein jaao aur ready ho jaao…

Taarika:Papa mujhe kissi se nahii milna and aap jaante hain na ki main Sunil se pyaar karti hoon to aap meri shaadi kissi aur se kaise karwaa sakte hain main kissi aur se na pyaar karti hoon na hi karoongi kabhi bhi nahii…

TF:Taarika tum jaanti ho na Sunil kaisa larka hain phir bhi usne tumhaare pita par haath uthaya tha phir bhi…..Abhijeet acha larka hain tumhe khush rakhega….

Taarika:Abhijeet ! Abhijeet ! Abhijeet main kissi Abhijeet se pyaar nahii karti to shaadi ka to khayaal bhi nahii aa sakta mere dimaag mein please Papa hum iss baare mein discuss na kare to hi acha hain….

Tf:Tum apne room mein jaao Taarika abhi issi waqt….Aur please ready ho jaao….

Taarika comes to her room banging the door….Tears starts flowing from her eyes….

Taarika:Papa aap mere saath aisa kaise kar sakte hain apni bachi ke saath main kabhi bhi uss Abhijeet ko pyaar nahii kar sakti kabhi bhi nahii…..

**FLASHBACK STARTS…**

It was pleasant morning…

Taarika:Thank you Papa maine Sunil ko keh diya hain aaj vo aapse milne aa jaayega thank you so much meri baat maanne ke liye….

TF:Pita hoon tera kyun nahii maanoonga chal ab tu jaa lab nahii to late ho jaayegi…

Taarika:Ji Papa main to bhool hi gayii thi….

TF:Main market se aata hoon…..

Taarika:Main aapko chod deti hoon chaliye ab….

Taarika and TF went for market…..At market….As TF comes to road a boy with full speed of his car runs to his direction…As TF support himself he is pulled by someone Taarika noticed it and ran towards his father….But that man in car comes to ground….

Man:Dikhta nahii hain andha hain kya budha kahin ka?

Other man supporting Taarika's father….Shouts on him…

Man2:Dekhke tum bhi chal sakte ho Mr tumhaare kaaran abhi inka accident ho jaata to inke family members kitna pareshan hote kabhi socha hain tumne….

Man1:Kyun tune iske parivar ka thekka liya hain kya?

Man2:Zabban sambhal ke tum nahii jaante kit um kisse baat kar rahe ho I am senior Inspector Abhijeet From Cid Mumbai agli baar se aisa kissi ke saath kiya to dekh lena….Maafi mango inse abhi sabke saamne…

Tf looks towards Abhijeet…

Man1:Main nahii darta Cid se aur maafi aur Sunil….

Taarika runs to Sunil and holds his hand….

Taarika:Kya kar rahe ho Sunil haan yeh mere Pita hain tum inse aise kaise baat kar sakte ho kam se kam mere baare mein to socho….

Abhijeet looks towards Taarika tears comes to his eyes one of them comes to Taarika's father hand….He looks towards Abhijeet's eyes which shows true love for his daughter a man he need for his daughter…

Sunil:Haath chod mera aur kya pyaar haan ek do din tere saath time kya spend kar liya tu isse pyaar samajhne lagi to isme meri kya galti hain….Marna hain kya tujh jaisi larki se shaadi karke…

His voice is too harsh that first it pinch her than his father….

Tf:Bas bahut hua tum kaise ladke acha hua aaj sabke saamne samajh aa gaya nahii to main aise hi apne beti ko tumhe de deta jaao yahaan se ….

Sunil waves his hand on Taarika's father….

Sunil:Oye kya bola tu Budhe…

Abhijeet holds his hand and gave a tight slap at his face…

Abhijeet:Bado ke saamne aise pesh aate hain Taarika ji tumhe pyaar karti hain nahii to main tumhe yahin gaad deta…

Sunil:Arre to kare to kare mera kya jaata hain And maal acha hain tu hi apna le…

Abhijeet starts beating him for his awful behaviour….But Taarika stops him somehow and TF And Taarika comes to home….

**FLASHBACK ENDS…**

Taarika POV:Tum aise kaise keh sakte ho Sunil main jaanti hoon tum mujhse pyaar karte ho tabhi to roz mere ghar ke baahar ek rose chodte ho humari pyaar ki nishaani samajh ka raise kaise kar sakte ho tum….

At Bureau….

Daya:Abhijeet yaar tu kya kehna chaahta hain haan kit u Taarika se pyaar karta hain to phir ghabra kyun raha hain yeh to acha ki uncle chaahte ki tumhaari shaadi Taarika se ho…

Abhijeet:Daya main aisa chaahta hoon lekin Taarikaji mujhse pyaar nahii karti vo aaj bhi uss Sunil ko chaahti hain aise mein vo mujhse shaadi kar bhi le tab bhi main unhe kabhi nahii paa paaunga issliye bina bataaye main 5 mahine ke liye mission mein jaaa raha hoon…

Daya:Ye Pagalpan hain tujhe pata hain main Shreya se jab apne pyaar ka izhaar kar raha tha tab bahut darra tha lekin jab kiya to mera darr apne aap chala gaya….Aise hi tere saath hoga please bhai ek baar apne dil ki baat bolke to dekh…

Abhijeet:Nahii Daya aisa nahii ho sakta ab bahut derr ho chuki hain Taarika meri kabhi nahii ho sakti kabhi bhi nahii….

Voice:Sahii keh rahe hain yeh Daya…

Abhijeet and Daya turns and saw a girl with small hair standing there….

Daya:Kya keh rahi ho Shreya tumhe pata hain na Abhijeet Taarika ko kitna pyaar karta hain phir bhi bakwaas kar rahii ho…

Shreya:Main sahii keh rahii hoon Daya ab bahut derr ho gayii hain lekin aapse nahii Abhijeet Sir mujhse main hi Pagal thi jo aapki baton pea a gayii….Mujhe laga ki aap meri dost se pyaar karte hain issliye aapke diye hue Roses roz uske gate pe chod aati thi kayi baar aapke letters bhi diye lekin kabhi uss bechaari ko yeh nahii bataaya ki yeh aapne usse likhe hain Sir…

Abhijeet:Shreya un letters ka koi faayda nahii hain Taarika to shayad unki taraf dekhti bhi nahii hogi to unhe padhna to durr ki baat vo to sirf Sunil se pyaar karti hain…

Shreya:Nahii Sir vo Sunil se nahii aapse pyaar karti hain aapse unn letters se jo usse lagta hain ki Sunil ne bheja hain ek baar uske paas jaa kar yeh bata dijiye ki vo aapke the to uske dil mein aapke liye vahii pyaar dikh jaayega…

Daya:Haan boss Shreya sahii keh rahii hain ek baar Taarika ke paas to ja…

Abhijeet:Ok ek baar one last time….

AbhiJeet went to Taarika's place…

TF:Aao ao Abhijeet beta aao akele aaye ho koi saath mein nahii aur vo bhi itni jaldi….

Abhijeet:Ji main Taarika se kuch akele mein baat karna chaahta hoon…

Tf:Acha main abhi bulaata hoon usse…

Abhijeet:Nahii Sir main ek baar uske paas jaa ke baat karna chaahta hoon bas ek baar….

Abhijeet comes to Taarika's room…She is crying badly…

Taarika:Aise kaise Sunil kyun bheje mujhe vo letters kyun bheje vo flowers kyun?

She brokes down totally….And sits at floor…

Abhijeet knocks at her door she turns and wipes her tears…

Taarika:Kyun aaye ho yahaan?

Abhijeet:Confession karne…

Taarika:Kya confess karna hain?

Abhijeet:Taarika maine jab se tumhe lab mein dekha hain tab se hi tumhe pasand karne laga bahut pyaar karta hoon tumse….Aur issi pyaar mein aake tumhe sabse bada dhoka de baitha….

Taarika turns with strange amazement…

Taarika:Dhoka….

Abhijeet:Haan Taarika main tumse pyaar karta tha lekin tum Sunil se ye jaanne ke baad mujhe laga kit um kabhi mujhse direct baat nahii karogi issliye tumse baat karne ke liye main Sunil ki jagah khud tumhe letters likhe aur end mein Sunil ka naam daal diya vo phool humesha main hi tumhe deta tha main chaahta tha ki tum mere pyaar ko apna lo iss liye main yeh sab kar baitha….

Taarika is hearing him with tears at her eyes….With full disheartened….She comes to Abhijeet holds his Collar tightly…

Abhijeet:I am sorry Taarika…

Taarika:What sorry mazzak banna diya meri feelings ka jhoot just get out tum kissi ke pyaar ke kaabil nahii ho you does'nt deserve anyone just get out….Aaj job hi ho raha sab ka kaaran tum ho get lost from here…

Abhijeet:Taarika I love you please meri baat to sunno….

Taarika pushes him outside and closes the door and sits at floor Abhijeet at other side sits at floor he touches her from back and goes from there….TF hears all this from back door….After half hour he knocks at Taarika's door….

Taarika:Dekha Papa yeh Abhijeet mujhe kitna bada dhoka de raha tha maine sahii kiya na Papa….

Tf holds her face at his palms….

TF:Mere bache ek baar aankh band karke dekho ki tumhe kya dikhta hain please ek baar….

Taarika closes her eyes all the moments she spent with Abhijeet comes infront of her eyes….

Tf:Abhijeet dikha na….

Taarika nodded her head in yes…

Tf:Main jaanta hoon Abhijeet galat tha lekin vo tumse bahut pyaar karta hain Taarika aur kahin na kahin tum bhi usse bahut pyaar karti ho bas keh nahii paa rahii…..Beta kabhi kabhi humein vo nahii karna chahiye jo humein sahii lage …balki vo karna chahiye jo sahii hain tum hi socho ki Abhijeet ke itna karne ke baat bhi tum usse hi kyun soch rahii ho kyun nahii bhool paa rahii….

With these word he went from there….Suddenly a hand come to her soulder…

Taarika:Shreya tum yahaan…

Shreya:Haan main pyaar karti ho na Abhijeet Sir se…Please Taarika jhoot mat bolna …Pyar mein sahii galat nahii dekha jaata and agar aaj tum Abhijeet Sir ki galti ko maaf kar deti ho to zindagi bhar khush rahogi nahii to zindagi bhar yun hi….

Taarika:Lekin Abhijeet ne jo kiya….

Shreya:Zazbaat mein beh ke kiya unke paas apna koi nahii hain issliye galti kar baithe lekin iska matlab yeh nahii hain ki aap unhe chod de aur unki galti ki sazza khud ko de….

Taarika hugs her….

Taarika:Tum sahii ho Shreya main Abhijeet se durr nahii reh sakti yeh letters mein naam zaroor jhoota hain lekin uska pyaar nahii….

Shreya:Haan aur issiliye jaake rok lijiye apne pyaar ko ….

Taarika:Rok lijiye matlab…

Shreya:Abhijeet Sir mission mein jaa rahe hain 5 mahine ke liye please aap…

As soon Shreya complete her sentence Taarika rans to Airport direction…

Taarika:Main apna pyaar nahii kho sakti main Abhijeet ko nahii kho saktii…..

She runs towards Airport and after 10 minutes reach there Abhijeet going to flight but as soon he goes someone holds his hand….He turns and Taarika gaves him a tight slap….

Taarika:Galti khud ki sazza mujhe kyun de rahe ho haan kaise chod sakte ho mujhe tum main to tumhare liye hi jee rahii hoon…

Taarika hugs him tightly….

Taarika:I love you Abhijeet please mujhe mat chodo…..

Suddenly she saw lots of flower starts coming to her head….Abhirika saw it….There is huge round of applause for them…When Taarika sees she saw whole Cid team there….

Daya:Ab Abhijeet Taarika ko meri official bhabhi banna lo yahii sabke saamne…

Abhijeet:Yahaan boss rehne do vo mujhe…

Taarika:Kya mujhe haan maine bhi to sabke saamne tumhe hug kiya na to…

Abhijeet:Taarika tum bhi….

Taarika:Rehne do tumhare bas ka kuch nahii hain main jaa hi rahii hoon…

As she turns Abhijeet holds her wrist…..And kneels down at floor and shouts so that everyone can hear,….

Abhijeet:Iss naa cheez mein bahut kamiyan hain Taarikaji kya aap meri zindagi mein aake unn saari kamiyon ko poora karengi please will you be my wife….

Taarika:Propose kar rahe ho yaa bheek maang rahe ho….

Abhijeet:Dekhiye Taarika ji itni achi do line aapke liye bol ab aisa mat boliye….

Taarika:Acha acha yes I will be your life partner….Daya gives a ring nd Abhijeet placed it at her finger….

Abhijeet:Chaliye Taarika ji…

Taarika:Kahaan?

Abhijeet:Mission pe for 1 week….saath saath….

Voice:Aise kaise….

Everyone turns…

Taarika:Papa aur Shreya aap dono…

Shreya:Aur nahii to kya ab sagaai dono ko anghooti pehnaani chahiye par aapne to pehnaayi nahii to aapke hisse anhooti laayi hoon aur aapka samaan bhi….

TF:Beta ab apne baap ka sapna poora kar ek damaad sa beta de mujhe….

Taarika places the ring…Abhirika takes blessings and then starts moving for a new mission…

**So end this story here this is my first Abhirika attempt so please tell me how is it DO REVIEW **

**Ok bye ab hum milenge next story mein that would be a Kevi update so tab tak ke liye bye bye take care…**

**Thanks for reading…. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**As I promised for a Kevi(Sorry I know it is Kavin but I have mistaken as Kevin)update here is it one thing I want to tell you all that I love Rajat Sir more with Purvi hence it has small Rajvi also hope you may enjoy it till today I have never write anything on them hence sorry if I hurt anyone's sentiments but truly I have no intention like that hope you understand that….Now end of my bakwaas come to your story and enjoy it…**_

_**Here a girl is sitting at table thinking something very deeply that she even not recognised that her husband has been at home…**_

_**Person:Purvi kya hua kya soch rahii ho kahaan khoyi ho khaana nahii khaana kya?**_

_**Purvi comes out of her dreamy world and looks towards a person with full of love having a plate at his hand…**_

_**Purvi:Arre Kevin aap kab aaye aur aapne khaana kyun nikaala main kar deti na…**_

_**Kevin:I know meri wife supernatural power leke janmi hain but still main aapko yaad dilaa doon that even aapke husband ne bhi kachi goli nahii kheli hain…**_

_**Purvi laugh at her comment Kevin just gone whenever she smile the dimples form at her cheek makes him out of the world…**_

_**Purvi:Kya dekh rahe hain?**_

_**She tries to be formal even knowing everything…**_

_**Kevin:Kuch nahii khaana khaalo phir mujhe bahut kaam hain…**_

_**Purvi:Ok Patidev….And then once more she went laughing…**_

_**After there Dinner Kevin went to his room to do his work and Purvi went to her room and starts thinking everything she goes and open her cupboard takeout someones photo and a tear fell from her eyes…**_

_**Purvi:Why Rajat Why kyun chod ke gaye mujhe iss duniya mein tumhe pata tha na ki main tumse kitna pyaar karti hoon phir bhi yeh sab kyun kiya kyun and then she went to cry…**_

_**After that she goes in previous memories what happen at that time…**_

_**FLASHBACK STARTS…**_

_**It is the time when Rajat has proposed her and they were fallen to each other is known to everyone and new officer are joined….Kevin has feelings for Purvi but he knew that she loves only Rajat…**_

_**Rajat:Kevin saari reports nikaal li tumne…**_

_**Kevin:Yes sir aap chinta mat kijiye sab pata chal gaya I think kal tak hum criminal ko pakad lenge…**_

_**Rajat:Good…**_

_**Voice:Rajat I mean Rajat Sir agar aapka kaam ho gaya ho to hum aaj kahin ghumne chale…**_

_**Kevin moves his gaze and saw a most beautiful woman he had ever seen…**_

_**Rajat:Kyun nahii Purvi ab jaan tum hi bata do kahaan chalna hain…**_

_**Purvi blushes by his comment infront of Kevin…**_

_**Kevin:Excuse me Sir main do minute mein aaya…**_

_**Purvi:Vahin chalet hain jahaan aapne mujhe propose kiya tha…**_

_**Rajat:Why not main Car nikaalta hoon tum jaldi se aao…**_

_**Purvi:Ok…**_

_**Purvi comes to her desk and find something and got tensed Kevin saw her tensed face hence moves to her…**_

_**Kevin:Kya hua Purvi tum nahii jaa rahii bechaare Rajat Sir ko sata rahii ho…**_

_**Purvi:Vaise pyaar mein sataane se pyaar badhta but still Kevin Sir main sata nahii rahii hoon main yeh file work karna bhool gayii ab kya karoon Rajat bahut gussa honge…**_

_**Kevin saw her tense face this is what he never like he want her to smile always hence he makes a decision…**_

_**Kevin:Koi baat nahii Purvi tum jaao main yeh file khatm karke Acp Sir ko de doonga…**_

_**Purvi face got lit up…**_

_**Purvi:Sachii thank you thank you thank you so much Kevin and she hugs him tightly…**_

_**Kevin does'nt want it he know that whenever he would not able to control himself but still he controls himself…**_

_**Kevn:Ab jaana nahii hain…**_

_**Purvi:Oh sorry main chalti hoon…**_

_**After sying these word she went Kevin is standing there just like a statue remembering there first hug…**_

_**FLASHBACK ENDS…**_

_**Purvi:Mujhe nahii pata tha ki Kevin Sir mujhe pasand karte hain agar pata ota to shayad kabhi bhi unhe hug nahii karti unki feelings ko badhava nahii deti par mujhe yeh samajh nahii aata sab kuch jaan ke bhi aapne kabhi kuch kyun nahii kaha kya aap jaante the ki ek din aap nahii rahenge…**_

_**FLASHBACK STARTS…**_

_**Everyone went for a mission but in that Purvi got kidnapped both Kevin and Rajat are too tensed by this…They went to search at jungle…**_

_**Kevin:Sir main apne aap ko kabhi maaf nahii kar paaunga main kaise itna careless ho sakta hoon agar maine uss waqt Purvi ka haath thaama hota to shayad abhi vo humare saath hoti…**_

_**Rajat holds his soulder may be he understands his feelings for her but does'nt want to make situation more worst…**_

_**Rajat:Kuch nahii hoga Purvi ko hum dono usse bacha lenge meri Purvi ka koi baal bhi baaka nahii kar sakta…**_

_**Kevin looks towards him now he understand what he said is not right since still she is Rajat's Purvi not his…**_

_**After the end of case they reach to Purvi but there is a gun shot in order to save Purvi Rajat comes in between and gets shot there is no hospital service hence he died on the spot but when he had some senses he speaks a lot which turns Purvi's life…**_

_**Purvi:Nahii Rajat nahii tum mujhe chod ke nahii ja sakte main tumhare bina nahii jee sakti yeh goli mujhe lagni thi maut meri aayi thi tumhaari nahii Rajat aankhen kholo Rajat…Main pehle hi bahut kuch kho chuki hoon please Rajat aankhen kholo…**_

_**Rajat with heavy breath…**_

_**Rajat:Kevin ambulance ko phone karne ki koi zaroorat nahii hain I know mera time aa gaya meri family ko bat dena ki Rajat duty karte marrra tha…**_

_**Kevin:Please Sir aisa mat boliye sb theek ho jaayega ap himmat mat haariye please Sir main abhi ambulance ko call karta hoon…**_

_**Rajat:Nahii Kevin please mere dil mein ek bojh tha jo aaj halka ho gaya I know Purvi tumhare liye mujhe bhoolna mushkil hain lekin promise me tum mujhe bhool ke Kevin se shaadi kar logi aur mere liye apne dil mein kuch nahii rakhogi…**_

_**Kevin:Ye aap kya keh rahe hain Sir…**_

_**Rajat:Please Kevin mere liye Purvi ko kabhi akela mat chodna jaise maine aaj choda hain please Kevin promise me please Purvi mere liye…**_

_**Kevin/Purvi:Promise…**_

_**As more they want to say but it is too late Rajat has closen his eyes for forever…**_

_**FLASHBACK ENDS…**_

_**Purvi:Tut gayii thi main bilkul uss din uske baad humne shaadi to karli lekin vo dard main bhula nahii paa rahii thi par mujhe kya pata tha ki ek din Kevin kuch aisa kar dega jo main soch bhi nahii sakti…**_

_**FLASHBACK STARTS…**_

_**After there marriage it is about one year that Kevin and she both have'nt touch each other but one day it is night both of them are come from party and as they enter to house rain starts falling…**_

_**Kevin:Oh no bearish shuru shit mere saare kapde…**_

_**Purvi:Oh no meri favourite saari…**_

_**Both rush to go to balcony but due to water at floor Purvi starts slipping but Kevin holds her tightly by waist it is the first time that he had ever touched her…**_

_**Both of them ever does'nt realise that when they fall for each other in too deep that Kevin kiss passionately at her lips…**_

_**Yaa it is true his mouth is at her both are kissing each other passionately lip to lip kiss firstly Purvi does'nt do this but after sometime she responds him with equal passion but after a thunderstorm Purvi understand what is happening and hence jerks him with full force…**_

_**Purvi just slaps him…**_

_**Purvi:How dare you touch me who the hell are you to kiss me…**_

_**Kevin accept the slap that since there marriage he had promised her that he would'nt touch her if she does'nt allow…**_

_**Purvi:Main jaa rahii hoon tumhare iss ghar se tumhe kya lagta hain tum mujhe paa loge kabhi nahii mujhe nahii pata tha kit um kabhi bhi aisa kar sakte ho sab kuch jaante hue bhi I just hate you…**_

_**Purvi just goes to her room and start packing her dresses…**_

_**Kevin rush to her room and starts stopping her…**_

_**Kevin:Please Purvi mujhe nahii pata aise kaise ho gaya par I am sorry Purvi please mujhe chod ke mat jaao…**_

_**Purvi:Tumhe kya farq padhta hain ki main yahaan na rahoon…**_

_**Kevin:Farq padhta because I LOVE YOU…Yes Purvi I love You aur haan aaj se nahii balki jab se maine Cid join ki hain tab se even Rajat Sir bhi yeh jaante the issilye unhone mujhe tumhaari zimedaari di thi…**_

_**Purvi is shocked to know what he heard…**_

_**Kevin:I know Purvi jo hua vo galat tha par main promise aaj ke baad kabhi aisa nahii hoga please Purvi par yahaan se mat jaao nahii to mere dil mein bojh rahega ki main apna waada poora nahii kar paaya….**_

_**Purvi after hearing Rajat's name changes her decision…**_

_**Like this some more months flew…..**_

_**FLASHBACK ENDS…**_

_**Purvi:Rajat samay ke badhne par ab mujhe bhi ehsaas hain ki kahii na kahii main bhi Kevin se pyaar karne lagii hoon aur aaj jo hua uske baad yakin ho gaya….**_

_**FLASHBACK STARTS….**_

_**Shreya:Chal na Purvi maine bola than a ki aaj tujhe ek khaas insaan se milwaaungi…**_

_**Purvi:Haan par Taarika ko to aane de…**_

_**Shreya:Arre Taarika vahii aa jaayegi…**_

_**Now she can't denied because she her nature that if she wants to do one thing than no in the world has power to change her decision hence both of them went to a place…**_

_**It is a house so clean but smell of edicines are coming from house Purvi is hell shocked why Shreya takes her to that place she is totally confused that what she wants to tell her but suddenly she saw Taarika here and became happy that may be she told her the reason why she was here…**_

_**Purvi:Hi Dr Taarika aap bhi yahaan aap bhi iss pagal ke saath pagal banne nikal padhi means yeh to pagal hain hi but still aap to samajhdaar hain….**_

_**Shreya:What do you mean main pagal hoon I know main yahaan kayii baar aa chuki hoon par haan yahaan aake jo shaanti mujhe milti hain vo kahin bhi nahii hain vishwas na ho to Taarika se confirm kar le…**_

_**Purvi:Kyun Daya Sir shaanti nahii dete…**_

_**Shreya gives her a horrified look hence she kept her mouth shut…**_

_**Taarika:Purvi tu Shreya ka mazzak mat udha sahii keh rahii hain vo chal humein tujhe kissi se milaa na hain…**_

_**Purvi:Milaana hain kisse….**_

_**Shreya:Vo to milegi to pata chalega…**_

_**Shreya and Purvi wait at doorstep Taarika went inside and after 10 minutes she comes with a woman at wheelchair Purvi constantly looks towards her may be she is checking what is the reason for her to be here…**_

_**Shreya:Ye hain Pooja my best friend…**_

_**Taarika:And mine to…**_

_**Purvi looks towards both of her friend means according to her Shreya s punctured hence she can make anyone her friend but Taarika she is matured enough that she can understand she is here for any main reason…**_

_**Purvi:Inhe kya hua hain…**_

_**Taarika:Paralyse attack..**_

_**Taarika said in straight manner Purvi can understand that she is feeling something painful at that particular moment….**_

_**Purvi:Oh I am sorry par kaise…**_

_**Shreya:Bahut lambi kahaani hain tere paas waqt hain sunne ka…**_

_**Purvi in whole world has really no time but now she wants to know…**_

_**Purvi:Haan kyun nahii bataao to…**_

_**Shreya:Pata hain jab yeh 18 saal ki thi to inki mom ki deadth ho gayii at that time she held her over to other guy as his husband…**_

_**After hearing all this Purvi is correlating herself with the girl she is really curious to know more…**_

_**Shreya:Isne usse kabhi accept nahii kiya one day she wants to tell him that she loves him and at that day uska accident ho gaya and then yeh aisi ho gayii…**_

_**Shreya and Taarika had tears in their eyes Purvi can see it clearly…She understands why she is here after sometime they came back to home…**_

_**FLASHBACK ENDS…**_

_**Purvi:Aaj samajh aaya Rajat ki main jiss ladki ko pagal samajhti thi she is well mature aur Rajat I promise aaj ke baad Kevin ko apni kami ka ehsaas nahii hone doongi I will tell him that I loves him…**_

_**She has tears in her eyes she wipes it and kept Rajat photo aside and moves to Kevin's room…**_

_**Kevin:Kaun hain…**_

_**Purvi:Vo main andar aa sakti hoon…**_

_**Kevin saw at clock it is 12am….**_

_**Kevin:Kya hua kuch kaam hain…**_

_**Purvi does'nt say anything she has tears in her eyes…Kevin saw that…**_

_**Kevin:If you want to divorce than it is fine tumhe mere kaaran aise rishte mein bandhne ki zaroorat nahii hain…**_

_**His voice is really high Purvi can feel the pain…She says nothing just holds his hand and takes him to her room and opens the almirah…**_

_**Kevin:Kya hua kuch kho gaya kya aur tumne apni half almirah khaali kyun ki hain kahin jaa rahii ho…**_

_**Purvi:Vo main yeh kehna chahti thi ki iss half almirah mein tumhare kapde zyada ache lagenge…**_

_**Kevin:Acha…Then he realise what she said….**_

_**Kevin:Kyaaaaaaaaaa**_

_**Purvi only smiles…**_

_**Kevin:To iss bed mein meri cousion ki bhi zaroorat hogi…..**_

_**Purvi nodded her head silently…..**_

_**Kevin hugs her tightly….**_

_**Kevin:Thanks Purvi tum nahii jaanti iss din ka intezaar mujhe kab se tha….**_

_**Purvi:I love you Kevin aur main humesha ke liye tumhaari ban ke jeena chahti hoon….**_

_**That day they make their first night Kevin kisses her at cheek then lips and they go through total love….**_

_**So tell me how was it my first KEVI I think maine kissi ko disappoint nahii kiya next story kispe ho request kijiye…**_

_**Till them bye bye…**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**As I Promise you Khushi Mehta here is a Vivesha update I am sorry for any mistake The story plot is too much different from the real facts I hope you enjoy it….First of all want to apologize for making you wait too long…But there is Net problem in my house plus I have'nt seen any scene of both of them…Hence very difficult for me to indulge on their characters…**

**Now enough of my bakwaas please all my friend go through the story I hope you enjoy…**

Here is a man standing on his desk waiting for special one to come…Playing with his hands and hoping she will come soon…Suddenly his hands starts trembling Oh yes by seeing that special one and pen his hand comes to floor…But he is in his dream world and now his special one bent low and tries to handover the pen to him but he is out of world…

Tasha:Vivek….Oh my god tum theek to ho…

She shakes him and now he comes out of trance…

Vivek:Oh Tasha tum kab aayi?

He scratches his head by knowing whatever he does but still ask her one new stupid question…

Tasha:Jab tum apne khayaalo mein khoye hue the…Vaise kya main puch sakti hoon ki vo kaun khushnaseeb hain jo aapke khayaalo mein aati hain…

This is one of the question he never want to answer hence gives her a shy smile and then continues…

Vivek:Hain koi khaas kyun tumhe usse matlab…

Tasha:How mean why not kyun nahii matlab hoga tum mere best friend ho and it's my right to know about your life…Vivek please bol na…

Vivek:Oh yaar koi nahii parso mission pe jaana hai na issliye bas thora sa pareshan tha…

Tasha:Le yeh bhi koi baat hui mission pe jaa raha hain to yeh to kitni achi baat hain aur tu pareshan ho raha hain and vaise bhi tu koi special mission pe to ja nahi raha hain sirf training pe to hi jaa raha pagal itna pressurize mat hua kar acha nahii lagta…

Vivek give her a trance what did she say "Acha nahii lagta means may be vaise main isse acha lagta hoon" Oh god no more drama please save me…

Tasha:Ab phir kho mat jaa just tell me kal free hain…

Ah that's one of the question which he want to ask how did she know about it…May be she can read my eyes Ah my angel can read my eyes…

Vivek:Haan…

Now silence comes at midway uff it is one thing that he hate first of all girls gives us a fish to eat in our plate and then say not to eat it…But now he can't wait to loose this beautiful chance…

Vivek:Agar tub hi free hain to kal hum kya paas waale restaurant mein chale dinner ke liye uske baad to hum ek mahine baad milenge I want ki hum ek din enjoy karein…

Her face lid up may be she is waiting for this…

Tasha:Haan haan kyun nahii mera bhi bahut mann kar raha tha kahin ghumne jaane ka aur vaise bhi main ek mahine ka badla tujhse kal le loongi…

Vivek:Kal le loongi matlab…

Tasha:Arre ek mahine ki laraai usse hum dono kitna miss karenge I don't know about you but agar main tujhse ek din bhi na ladoon to main to mar hi jaaungi…

He puts his finger on her beautiful lips…She says nothing just look at his eyes…Both try to manipulate feelings for each other at each other heart but fails…

Vivek:Oye Pagal aise nahii kehte chal kal milenge…

Tasha:Sure why not…

Like this time passes and the time has come for which both of them are waiting…

Next day at night…

Both reaches to restaurant ….Vivek eyes at Tasha although she is in casual dress Red suit and a dupatta covering her neck but for him love is the beauty of heart which is at her doll…They reach to their seat near pool and violin is started…Perfect for the couple but here they are only friends…

Vivek:Vaise tumhe kya khaana hain…

Tasha:Itna formal ki zaroorat nahii hain jo pasand hain vo mangwaa le khaa lungi bas dhyaan rakh bill tu bhadega…

Vivek smiles…

Vivek:Oh bol to aise rahii hain jaise vaise bill tu bhadti hain yeh saare kasht to ladko ke hi hote hain…

Tasha:Oho to kaun larki bolti hain ki humare liye kuch karo…Chal chod main abhi larna nahii chahti mere liye Chinese order kar de aur tu kya khaayega…

Vivek:Dimaag degi…

Tasha lightly hits on his soulder…

Tasha:Bol…

Vivek:Jo tu khaayegi…

Waiter comes and both continue their chit chat…Literally there is only Tasha who is talking Vive k is only looking at her beauty or I can say try to gulp all her beauty at this particular second…But suddenly an idea strike at his mind…First he hesistate but then with all his courage he asks her…

Vivek:Tasha kya hum online baatein kar sakte hain means ki hum zyada derr baat nahii karenge if you like only then…

Tasha smiles…

Tasha:Kyun nahii ab aise nahii lar paaungi to online hi sahii vaise nice idea my dear…

Vivek:Thanks…

Like this that night comes to end and Vivek goes to USA for one month….Here both of them each other badly ten days are passed but Vivek has'nt come online one day Tasha is feeling sad because of that…

Tasha:Kya stupid larka hain pehle khud kehta hain ki online baatein karenge aur aaj 11 din ho rahe hain iss stupid ke liye raat raat jaagti hoon aur iss ke paas time hi nahii hey bhagwaan why I am bothering by all this…Just go to hell aane do ek baar bhi baat kin a tune Tasha to tujhe to main kacha chabba loongi…

As she is talking suddenly a message comes at screan…

Tasha:Ab kaun idiot hain…

But she rubs her eyes and saw that message has been come from Vivek yes it is Vivek she opens the message…

Vivek:_"Kaisi hain bhootni"_

Tasha:_"Main theek hoon bhoot tu kaha tha itne din message kyun nahii kiya "_

Vivek:_Oho to madam humein miss kar rahii thi nice nice acha chal rahe ho bacha vaise hum yahaan ki gori larkiyon ke luft utha rahe the…_

Tasha's face fell and she does'nt chat him further…Next day she once more open her account luckily Vivekk got her…

Vivek:_Oh mam sorry main mazzak kar raha tha ab kya baat nahii karegi…_

Tasha:_Mujhe aisa mazzak pasand nahii hain…_

Vivek:_Oho jealous…_

Tasha:_Not that yaar tu mera friend hain if tere life mein koi ladki hogi to mujhe khushi hogi but I hope vo achii ho_…

Vivek smiles…

Vivek:_Don't take tension she will be good…_

Like this they continue their chat for some more days at 25th day of Vivek's going…Both went on chat till 3 am at 3 am Tasha send him message…

Tasha:_Yaar ab neend aa rahii so jaau agar teri izzazat ho to…_

Vivek:_Oh sorry mujhe time ka pata nahii chala chal good night oh I am sorry good morning…_

Tasha smiles and send him message…

Tasha:_Good morning_… and then she goes to sleep…Vivek wonder why she woke up till morning is it only for talking him as a friend or something else…Next day he ask her something different to know her perspective…

Vivek:_Vaise your favourite actor_…

Tasha_:Hritik roshan what happened aaj itna ajeeb sawaal kyun pooch raha hain…_

Vivek:_Hritik Roshan means tujhe tere life mein bhi koi hritik roshan jaisa chahiye hoga…_

Tasha:_Kya matlab…_

Vivek:_Ab itni bholi mat bann hum jisse pasand karte hain ussi jaisa life partner chahte hain to tujhe bhi teri life mein Hritik roshan jaisa koi chahiye hoga…_

Tasha:_Main abhi bhi nahii samjhi…_

Vivek:_Acha jaise main tujhe pasand karta hoon to mujhe tere jaisa hi to koi chahiye hoga na meri life mein…_

Tasha is stunned not because what he said but she knows he is indirectly proposing her but at social networking side no that's not what she want or other thing what a girl want…

She does'nt talk to him for 4 days after 4 days the day when he is coming he just calls her and she picks up the call atlast…

Vivek:Kya hum coffee pee ne ke liye mil sakte hain…

Tasha:Yes…Man kal subah aa jaungi…

Vivek:Thanks…

As soon she cuts the call she jumps at bed…

Tasha:Oh yes yes finally he is calling me yes…A date our first date…

Finally the day arrive…Tasha comes to coffee shop at hurry she hits herself by door and then comes to table where Vivek is waiing for her…He saw the cut mark at her hand hence holds her hands tightly…

Vivek:Dekh ke nahii chal sakti agar kuch ho jaata to…

Tasha:Vo I am sorry vo main jaldi mein thi…

Vivek:Jaldi mein thi main to bhaaga jaa raha tha ghore pe baith ke stupid…

Tasha says nothing just look on his eyes having lots of pain he holds her hand and starts dressing her after some minute he holds her hand by both of his palms…She knows that he is loosing himself hence try to distract him…

Tasha:Main coffee lungi tum and please yeh mat kehna ki jot um kaho because I want to know your choice chinta mat karo aaj ka bill main bharoongi…

Vivek smiles…

Vivek:Tea for me…

Both of are just looking at each other eyes even not able to blink trying to get the answer but no one had courage to ask anything finally Tasha spoke…

Tasha:Vivek vo uss din tumne job hi kaha tha kya vo sab sach hain…

Vivek looks towards her eyes says nothing just holds her hand more tightly…Here waiter comes but he lost on seeing them as if the owl had'nt seent scene like this…

Vivek:Agar haan kahunga to tumhe kho to nahii dunga as a friend bhi…

Tasha:Pata nahii but haan naa kahoge to shayad kho do…

She smiles and caresses her hairs…Her smiles shows her yes…

Vivek:Tum bahut khoobsurat lag rahii ho…

Tasha looks towards him in astonish manner he smiles back…

Tasha:Kyun roz nahii lagti…

Vivek:Nahii par aaj kuch zyada…

Tasha:Acha kaisa zyada…

As soon she complete her sentence lights gone there is complete darkness…

Vivek:Itna ki mann karta hain tumhe chum loon…

Tasha:To kisne roka hain bol to aise rahe ho jaise sach mein kiss kar loge…

And then their lips met, brushed each other's for like twenty seconds. They couldn't figure out what was happening. How it was happening. Some unknown feeling had caught them.

He brought her in a new fantasy. A beautiful one.

And then the lights came in. Stupid, stupid lights!

No, it was completely beyond.

It took them a while to get back to their senses. When he kissed her she noticed him rubbing her hands, stroking smoothly with love. She saw him at that moment. She knew he loved her for now and she fell in love with him a bit more.

Vivek:Kar liya its not too difficult I love you…

Tasha smiles...

Tasha:Love you to…

Vivek:Aur haan mujhe tujh jaisa nahii tu hi chahiye…

Tasha:Mujhe bhi…

Both smiles and lightly hugs each other…

Finally both love birds says that and here is not a end a new start of their life….

**I am sorry Khushi or other reader if I have done any mistakes since I am not good at writing too much or I can simply say I don't have too much experience still if you like please let me know that through your reviews…And Khushi really I am too sorry for too late but really I don't have so much of time this is a gift for you dear hope you enjoyed it and if not then once more sorry…. **

**I know I have got so many request of Dareya and Sachvi I will definitely go through then whenever any idea strike at my mind just pray my internet problem would be solve fast….**

**Thanks for reading and also for reviewing…**


End file.
